Ice and water just can't get along
by flyingcircus13
Summary: AU. Gintoki is an Ice prince, but... far too expressionless. He somehow just can't move his facial muscles, and always ends up having people misunderstand. Takasugi is a Water prince. His popularity with the citizens is sky rocketing, and his smile is too perfect. Somehow, fate brought them to meet, and Takasugi just didn't know that Gintoki is the Ice prince. Warning: OOCness.
1. The two Princes

A/N: Hi! So I finally made a new story~ And in which, it is quite confusing, though…

Warnings: OOCness, bad grammar, or spelling mistakes, and structure, and stuff.

Disclaimer: Hi, I'm not Bob and I don't own Bob, or Gintama.

**The two princes**

"Gintoki! A customer is here!"

"Ok!"

"Hey, Gin-gin, the cash register is broken again!"

"Yes sir…"

"Gintoki-chan! There is a spider in the cupboard!"

"Yes…"

The chaos in the usually peaceful café was unnerving. There were some people chatting, some ordering, the rest were laughing each other's head off. The waiters dashed here and there, sometimes stopping by the restroom.

Gintoki looked like an ordinary waiter, only too handsome for one. His skin was as white as snow, and as smooth as silk. His eyebrows slanted in a way that decorated his red eyes. The unique thing was that… he was far too expressionless for his own good. He did try to smile, but it came out as a smirk, which caused problems… and led to traumatic memories…

On the streets were marching armies of the royal palace. The prince has disappeared yet again, it seems.

The commander in charge of the whole palace army was nicknamed 'Grim Reaper', and only a select few knew what his real name was. He marched along the streets with his subordinates, going into every shop possible.

-Shop 1-

"Where. The. Heck. Is. The. Prince!" Grim menacingly shouted at a flower shop lady. The lady struggled to answer,

"I-I don't know, s-sir!"

-Shop 2-

"Where. The. Heck. Is. The. Prince!" Grim threateningly shouted at a shopkeeper again. The shopkeeper merely shrugged,

"Dunno!" he answered with a normal tone.

At the unusually busy café…

"Everyone! The guards are marching this way!"

"It's not like this is an illegal business, so everyone, act natural!" the manager reassured, minimizing everyone's fatigue.

When Gintoki realized that there were guard thumping outside, he quickly got alone with the manager and asked,

"Otose, may I leave early…? I have some business to attend…"

"Sure"

The silver-haired man then left the shop swiftly, eager to leave secretly before anyone saw him, but luck was rarely ever by his side, just at the corner of the café, the man bumped onto a purple-haired guy who dressed like a noble.

"Pardon me… Are you okay?" Gintoki questioned as he stood up and dusted his clothes off.

"… Your apology has been accepted," the stranger answered calmly, looking up from the ground and he started to stare intently at the waiter. Gintoki was… expressionless. His face wouldn't budge a bit even if he tried to smile.

"Have we met before…?" Gintoki asked, as straight-faced as ever.

"…That's a common pick up line, you know…" the unfamiliar man answered again, a bit taken aback by the sudden question. He formed a too perfect smile, almost forced.

"You are the prince, aren't you?"

"My, my, it seems that I'm quite famous," the latter answered with another perfect smile.

"Hmm… your smile seems so perfect that it feels a little… fake," murmured the natural perm out loud.

"Hahaha! It's the first time anyone said that to my face! I know they wanted to say it, but they were too afraid!" the prince laughed, amusement clear in his voice. He laughed so hard that you could almost hear the laughter at night.

"You are quite an unusual man yourself…"

"It's because my facial muscles don't move, I think…" the taller of both replied, reaching his hand out to help the prince get up. "So… what is the prince of the water doing in the region of ice…?

"You could tell which one am I? How amusing!"

"It is quite obvious, actually…"

"Come to think of it… This place sure is peaceful," the water prince stated, looking around cautiously. He noticed the questioning look on Gintoki's face. "In my country, there would be a lot of assassins."

"You mean the killer-for-hires?"

"Yes indeed," the purple-haired man answered, taking a hold of the other's hand.

"Must be tough to be such an important person, huh?" the silver- haired man stated with a straight face, which would usually be referred to as 'ice face' by his comrades.

"Yes indeed… So what is your name, dear stranger?"

"Isn't it more polite to introduce yourself first? Well anyways, my friends call me Gin."

"It's interesting how you can say that to a prince, you know that the prince has the most authority, right? Ah yes, I am the water prince, Takasugi, just call me Taka."

Suddenly, both men heard a rumble, like that of a thunder.

"Where. The. Heck. Is. The. Prince!"

"Che… Let's run along, prince!" Gintoki shouted as he grabbed the latter's hand tightly and ran far away from the rampaging train. They escaped safely into a nearby cottage and laughed cheerfully.

"That was so much fun!'

"You should've seen Grim's expression, prince Taka!"

"So… what are we going to do…?

Without their knowledge, it had started to rain and a storm began. It seems like the rumble was a real thunder, no?

"Well… I guess we'll have to stay here for a while, prince…" answered the natural perm with an elegant bow. He lifted his head up and asked, "Is Takasugi your real name?"

"Yes it is~" hummed the water prince. "But it's just a nickname. It would be dangerous to tell a stranger my complete name, no?"

"Of course…"

They rested in comfortable silence until bright light started to creep trough the windows.

"…"

"The storm has slept, prince…"

"Indeed, so now we have to part ways? The assassins that are after me would've been swept by the storm."

"Understood, may the moon lighten your path."

"Ah, that's the greeting of the ice country, is it not? Then I shall pass on my greetings too," the shorter of both replied, nodding, "May the sun brighten your day."

The two exchanged glances before walking in opposite directions. The water prince returned to his country while the other returned to his palace.

-Ice palace-

"Gintoki! Where have you been?" Grim shouted angrily to his beloved prince. He _is_ supposed to call the latter prince, but the silver-haired man refused with all his might to be called prince, and insisted that Grim call him by his other name.

"I went to the… restroom," the ice prince answered with his trademark ice face.

"The restroom? Yeah, right!" Grim ranted on, "No one would be able to stay in the restroom and think about something to do there for six whole hours!" Numerous veins started to pop on Grim's forehead.

"Well, I could do a lot of things in the bathroom, like cleaning the bath tub, cleaning the toilet, washing the towels, cleaning the bath tub-"

"You said that once already…"

"-cleaning the floor, cleaning the toilet, cleaning the sink, changing the curtains, replacing the shampoo and soap, cleaning the bath tub-"

"Twice…" Grim let out a big sigh. "You were watching the citizen's activities again, weren't you?"

"I _am_ a citizen of this kingdom, Hijikata," the prince answered, emphasizing the 'am' as he made a swift run to the door.

"Not so fast, Gin~toki!"

The reaper grabbed his beloved prince by his cloak and threatened him, "If you escape, I will tie you up in your room and put shackles on your feet and put tombstones right beside you-" he paused to look directly at Gintoki's eyes. "-and the ghosts will haunt you night and day… night and day…"

The words "night and day" rang in Gintoki's mind like chants. He thought of the possibilities that would happen if his subordinates actually did it.

"I'm definitely dead…" the prince murmured silently.

A/N: In case of confusion, 'Grim' is actually Hijikata, and I had wanted to make him a little bit more mysterious, and sorry for all the mistakes, and please tell me if I made some. Thanks for reading, see ya (hopefully) in the next chapter (if I don't die of thriller rides)! One more thing, no flames please, really…


	2. Bathrooms are nice

A/N: Another chapter~ Well… If you are still reading this, I must say your perseverance is quite amazing o.O

Warnings: OOCness, bad grammar, spelling mistakes, structure problems, and stuff.

Excuses: English is not my first language and nobody in my house speaks English a lot.

Disclaimer: Hi, I'm not Bob and I don't own Bob, or Gintama.

* * *

**Bathrooms are nice**

"P-prince! Where have you been?" the water prince's butler swayed in dismay as his master returned after a night out.

"Hm? Oh, I was watching the citizen's activities; it seems that there were some who became too active, no?" Takasugi answered with a perfect smile and menacing aura.

"The assassination has been taken care of, prince."

"Ah yes, so who was the mastermind?"

"The head of the Shinsengumi family, he has been taken to custody, you majesty."

"I'll deal with it later, so let me tell you, I met an interesting person today…"

* * *

-Ice palace-

"Brother! The little boy shouted as he ran into his beloved brother's arms.

"Ah, I'm back, Okita," Gintoki answered with a warm hug to his little brother. But then, the ice prince remembered something… something very important… He had sneaked out, and Okita knew… Oh no-

"By the way, brother, where have you been?" the little brunette asked with a smile, but threatening aura.

"I was… in the restroom, Sougo…"

"Ah~ you sneaked out again, didn't you, brother? ~ You're such a bad liar, every time you need an excuse, you use the toilet…"

The silver-haired man gulped. Sweat of anxiety ran down his body. He had to escape, he had to, and fast!

"Err… Sayonara!" the man with red eyes shouted as he dashed for the door in a second attempt to run away.

The ice prince started to get nervous as he was forced to back down to a wall. He stared with wide eyes as his vision was blocked by the shadow of his younger brother. The latter had a look of a beast that had caught its prey.

"Aww, brother~ I was so lonely when you were gone~" The youngster with same ruby eyes complained, faking a sad expression. His hands were at both sides of Gintoki's head to prevent escape. "I wanted to be with you~" he continued, leaning closer to his paralyzed brother.

"C-calm down," the elder brother reassured with a straight face while placing one of his hands on Sougo's shoulder. "I went to the restroom…"

"Compensation, brother~"

"Err… I'll…" Gintoki muttered nervously. He then gulped audibly. "I'll be with you guys for a whole day, no running away, promise-"

"Two whole days," Hijikata cut as he walked towards the prince. "Take it, or do you prefer a week?" He said as his shadow started to loom over the ice prince.

"Ah, you are such a loyal bodyguard, Hijikata! ~" the brunette cheered. "I would like to kill you," Okita added, whispering darkly.

"Oh? Do you want to be with me that much, Oogushi-kun?" the prince answered with a teasing tone, oblivious to his younger brother's threat.

"Yes I do."

"Eh…?" Gintoki questioned, he hadn't expected Hijikata to answer with a yes… But he knew he was dead either way… "Fine…"

"Yay! Brother will be with us for TWO WHOLE days!" the brunette cheered again, waving his arms in the air.

"Yep, I'll definitely be dead…" he muttered under his breath.

And off the moon went, taken out by the yellow and ridiculously bright (at least that's what Gintoki thought) sun.

* * *

A/N: Phew… I'm sorry for any mistakes, and a lot of OOCness, this is AU~ (excuses) Well… I just thought that the rivalry between a prince's brother and bodyguard would be interesting, and realized that the relationship between Okita and Hijikata would fit fine, and Sougo is still a sadist~


	3. Roller coasters are nice

A/N: Thanks for reading~ and thank you for your reviews!

Warnings: OOCness, bad grammar, or spelling mistakes, and structure, and stuff.

Disclaimer: Hi, I'm not Bob and I don't own Bob, or Gintama.

Answer for reviews (should I PM?)

**Amaya Ishimoto**: Thanks~ I have updated~

**loveless23**: Thank you very much~ I hope you enjoy the update!

**Roller coasters are nice**

The silver-haired man's eyelids flutter open as his little brother and his busybody bodyguard came barging into the room

"How was your nighty-night time, brother?"

"It was-" Gintoki hadn't finished his sentence before he heard the sound of metal clanking against wood. "What the-"

"Your compensation~"

"You look good in that, Gintoki…" Hijikata declared as he sat on the fluffy and soft bed. He reached out his hand to grab hold of his master's chin between his index finger and thumb. "Don't worry, my beloved prin- Gin, we will take VERY GOOD care of you."

"Well if you don't mind, I will go trough another deep slumber…" the silver-haired man stated with his ever popular ice face as he leaned back down.

-Water Palace-

"I see, so this… interesting person your majesty mentioned is from the ice kingdom?"

"Yes indeed," the graceful prince answered as he smiled and got up from his sofa. "I wish to see him again…"

The prince's butler started to get anxious.

"So…"

Beads of sweat ran down his spine.

"Let's visit the ice kingdom, shall we not?"

He knew it.

"As you wish, your majesty," Bansai answered as he quickly retired from the prince's side to get to the messenger's room. Deep down, he had predicted that the prince would say that, and how he wished it didn't come true…

Of course, the butler was not allowed to refuse, and what could he do? The ice kingdom is scary, but the prince is terrifying. He would definitely prefer to visit the ice kingdom than go against the prince's wishes if asked his opinion.

Either way, Bansai was afraid. The ice kingdom was rumored to be very scary, and the ruler of a kingdom that eerie would be even more spine-chilling. Well, whatever anyway, it's not like the prince of the water kingdom would meet the prin-

"Oh, and notify the ice prince, would you? I would like to pass him my greetings."

'Well… damn… at least the visit won't get any scarier' the poor butler thought as he walked down the corridor. The curtains were held up by a thick strap of silk to let the warm sunshine seep in. Even if the palace was indeed warm in temperature, there was a feeling of empty coldness inside the palace.

-Ice palace-

"Oh, brother! ~ Wakey wakey!" Okita shouted cheerfully when his beloved brother laid back down to go trough a 'deep slumber'. He was sitting on top of his brother, both hands on each side of Gin's head.

"I'm dreaming… Yes, that must be it… There is no way I'm chained up in my own bedroom…" the ice prince murmured incoherently as he rolled around to get his cute little brother off his chest.

"Hmm… So what are we going to do to the prin- Gin, Okita-sama?"

"Let's go to the amusement park!" the brunette cheered as he waved his arms up in the air.

"There isn't any amusement park in the ice kingdom, if I must say, so-"

"Then make one, brother!"

"… What?" Gintoki paused, paralyzed. 'I don't know what an amusement park is like…" he continued, staring onto a pair of eyes identical to color with his.

"It's okay, we'll tell you later, right, Grim?" the brunette answered cheerfully, but what Gintoki hadn't noticed was the spark of rivalry between his younger brother and his faithful bodyguard.

"Of course," Hijikata replied, returning the spark.

A/N: So that goes chapter three. Sorry again if I made a lot of mistakes… Thanks for reading this far~ And thank you for your reviews, likes, and follows (if there are any)~ I'm afraid of roller coasters by the way…


End file.
